Jennifer Romita
Name: Jennifer Romita Gender: Female Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Hobbies and Interests: Sex, sunbathing, shopping & acting. Appearance: Jen is not your classic girl next door, but still considered cute. Long dark hair that reaches all the way down to her butt, which given her 5’3 figure, is more than enough for her. She’s busty, without being overly fat at 135 lbs, and knows how to use it, wearing clothes that show off her ample cleavage. She’s best described as plain in her features, but uses makeup to highlight her dark brown eyes, and minimise the effect what she considers her over large nose, which is broad against her narrow face. Her mouth is full and she considers it sensual. She tends to favour outfits that show off her curves, and short skirts for ‘easy access’, with bright colours that highlight her Hispanic complexion. Biography: Jen knows what she wants, and knows how to get it. Born premature, her parents coddled her until she reached 13, at which point, work stresses made her a secondary concern for her father. As such, she has spent much of her post pubescent life trying to regain his attention, or failing that, at getting any sort of attention from the rest of the world. She’s always been good at getting strong grades, at getting good scores in phys ed, at almost everything. Despite this strong showing academically, she is much more known for her social life. Amongst her peers, she is open with her sexual exploits, as well as stories of drinking and soft drug usage. This has led to her earning a reputation as a ‘party girl’, one who is up for almost everything, as long as she will enjoy herself, and that she will be noticed for doing so. It’s true that she’s slept with several guys, and even one girl, although she wouldn’t describe herself as bi. Her first physical relationship came when she was just 14, with a boy of 18. The relationship was barely acknowledged by her parents, and ended swiftly. Her brief lesbian relationship with Victoria Logan ended badly, which has led to an enmity between the two girls. It’s true that she likes to drink vodka when her parents are out of town, just as it’s true that she’s experimented with various drugs, trying to find something to let her escape from her own head. Jen is unsurprisingly popular amongst the guys at school, but not as beloved by the girls. She’s open about being a slut, about being dirty. She revels in her reputation. She tried to sleep with one of her teachers once, but was rebuffed. This resulted in a temporary suspension, but she wasn’t put off by this. She claims she believes in her own pleasure, and cares little for anybody else around her. She tries to spend as little time at home as possible, feeling that her family holds her back from all the pleasure that she wants. And as soon as she’s done with someone, she moves on, caring little about her wake. That said, she does have some people that she cares about, as much as she tries to hide it, notably Morgan Leftowitz and Eva Lancaster. Morgan is her oldest and closest friend, and he is the only person with whom she is willing to be honest, stopping her playgirl persona to reveal the frightened girl within. Therapists her parents have sent her to have long since decided that much of her behaviour is just acting out, looking or her parents to provide her with rules and restrictions that she needs to be able to define herself, Her parents seem reluctant for some reason to provide her with that sense of stability. She seems particularly keen to gain their attention. The one hobby that seems at odds with the rest of her lifestyle is her acting. Genuinely talented, she uses it to gain the attention she craves in a more positive way, something that various teachers have channelled her towards for a long time. Advantages: She’s more than willing to provide a reward to any boy who wants to help her. She can manipulate the straight boys in the school, who seem mostly transfixed by her figure. She’s bright enough to realise when she’s in control and can turn that to her advantage. She also has some genuine acting talent, which she can utilise to try to make anyone think what she wants. Disadvantages: Without a boy around, she’s reasonably helpless. Most of the girls despise her, looking on her as a tramp. Her only real weapon is her sexuality, and will doubtlessly prove helpless when that cannot be used to her aid. With her troubled past and identity issues, the mental strain of the island may prove too much for her. Designated Number: Female student no. 44 --- Designated Weapon: A White Flag Conclusion: We here at Survival of the Fittest are now taking bets on how long until the white flag ends up being used as skirt. The above biography is as written by Killer_Moth. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Killer_Moth '''Kills: None Killed By: Hayley Kelly Collected Weapons: A White Flag (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Jennifer was part of the only thread in v4 pregame to be declared non-canon, Whiskey, You're the Devil. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jennifer, in chronological order. Pre-Game *Storm in a Teacup *Some Enchanted Evening *Tranquility *Minnesota Mallrats *Closing Time V4: *The One Who Got Us Out... *Jack Sparrow Irony *Some Fantastic *The Worst Bath Ever *Empire Ants *Make/Break Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jennifer Romita. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Jennifer was one of the biggest surprises of pregame. Her first thread was such a mess it was struck from continuity, and thus expectations for Jennifer were pretty low. As she progressed, though, she gained a ton of characterization and depth, largely through her friendship with Morgan Leftowitz. By the end of pregame, Jennifer had been firmly established as a character worth keeping an eye on. Unfortunately, come V4 proper, she didn't really go anywhere or do much. In retrospect, I think a large part of this is because she met Morgan so early in the game, and then stuck with him. The characters had great chemistry, but they didn't get to go into any threads where much happened besides introductions and travel, and Jennifer's posts became smaller and smaller as time went on. Her death was very tragic, and I do like that she didn't meet Morgan just in time to die, but I feel a bit more time apart might've let her find her own direction better and get some experience under her belt, so that she could've had a bit more narrative agency. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students